Broken
by Crazybird101
Summary: Something about D-class personnel 10294, aka Carter, has caught the interest and attention of SCP-049 in a way that will change the young man in a dark turn.


**Partially inspired by a comic I found on Deviantart. Although it won't be exactly like the comic, however.**

**Warning:**

**SCP-049/OC**

**Yaoi **

**Lemon **

**Non-conish (?)**

**AU**

**OOCNESS**

**Possible typos or writing errors**

**Suicidal thoughts**

**Angst**

**Language**

**OOC SCP-049! **

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the OC and the story for this fic. I own NOTHING else.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages. **

**X.X**

_Oh...my..._"

Carter felt his heart sink as soon as he heard those two very words. A soft resonance coming from the rich English accent voice that spoke to him mere seconds ago. Auburn colored bangs obscured the black cloaked figure standing a few feet from him. The cold, pale grey eyes piercing him with silent curiosity and observation.

"I sense the _disease _in you." the Plague Doctor said. Not taking his eyes off the now terrified young man.

Carter bit his bottom lip and lowered his head to look at his cuffed hands. The metal was very cold to the touch. Squeezing tightly around his fragile wrists. He'd heard the stories from other D-class inmates and guards. How the Plague Doctor would "cure" his victims before "operating" on them. Turning them into mindless zombies. This wasn't the fate Carter had in mind. Right now he'd rather be torn to shreds by SCP-682 then operated and turned into a puppet for the rest of his life.

_Why me? Why now? _He asked himself. Although he was sure that many victims like himself had asked themselves the same questions. He heard the SCP come closer and lifted his head just as 49 lifted his right hand out. Carter immediately leaned away from the gloved hand; which was stained in both old and fresh blood.

"Don't be afraid." 49 said in a calming voice, "My cure is effective."

Carter felt tears run down his cheeks and he shook his head. "No-" Before he could finish, he felt 49 press his hand against his head gently. He whimpered.

"Yes, my cure is _most _effective."

"Nnhhh..." Carter sobbed silently just as 49 placed his second hand on his skull, which was already pounding with a sudden headache. The pain was so intense that it caused him to cry harder. _It hurts... Please... Stop... Someone get him to stop...please..._

49 suddenly removed both his hands from his head and the headache suddenly went away. Carter blinked away some tears, but was still crying. "Feel better?" the Plague Doctor asked bluntly.

Carter stepped back. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He suddenly felt himself become very lethargic. As though he had finished an entire buffet at a restaurant. He struggled to find the strength to even open his mouth and speak. "I...don't...feel..." he murmured. His legs weakened before finally giving out and causing him to fall to the floor at 49's feet. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the blurred image of the Plague Doctor looking down at him with emotionless eyes.

The scientists that stood behind the protective glass window watched silently.

...

Carter was laid out on 49's operation table. Arms and legs outstretched; leaving his midsection and chest completely exposed. Although it would mean that the doctor would have to trim through the white shirt first.

The Plague Doctor was fully aware of the many eyes watching him from behind the window. But he had grown so use to be watched while performing surgery that he would occasionally forget they were even there to begin with. There were times where he actually enjoyed having them watch him do the procedure. To show them just how effective his cure was to the victims of the disease. That wicked, wicked disease which plagued humanity.

Tears were still present on Carter's face as he stirred from his blackout. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by an old, rusty surgical lancet hovering above his face. "Wha-?" he whispered before he forced himself to sit up.

49 took a step back and narrowed his eyes at the inmate in clear annoyance. "Oh. You are...awake..." he said smoothly. Easily hiding the disappointment he felt.

A wave of disappointment and despair came over Carter when he realized the harsh reality as soon as he heard the rich English voice beside him and he sighed. For a second he thought it had all been a bad dream. Tears started to roll down his face once more when he felt 49 press two fingers against his skull.

"No!" he wailed mournfully. _Please, God! Not like this... _Carter was gently pushed back down on the table before 49's entire hand covered his eyes. By this time, Carter panicked when he felt the urge to blackout again.

"Do not struggle." 49 demanded sternly, "I _am_ the cure."

Carter snapped his head away. The pounding headache from before returned.

One of the younger scientists who were watching the entire scene tunred to one of the older ones. "Should we-"

"No." the older scientist cut him off, "Observe."

"NO!" Carter screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE FUCKING THIS! JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT SICK! I'M NOT FUCKING SICK!"

49 stared at him for a full minute in silence before he removed his hand from Carter's eyes and stepped away from the table. "Hm. It appears that my cure has no effect on you. Yet you hold the disease in you. Interesting..." the Plague Doctor mused.

Carter shot up and snapped his head over to the SCP. Angry tears running down his face like rain water against a window. "I'm not even fucking sick to begin with!" he snapped.

"..."

The scientists in the observation looked at one another in confusion and disbelief. By now the man would've been dead.

"Is something...wrong?" a female scientist asked.

"I honestly don't know." another replied.

The head scientist that wad present in the room turned to a pair of guards with an upset expression on his face. "Get D-10294 out of there and place him back in his cell until further notice." he said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Both armed men nodded in unison.

The door to SCP-049's cell suddenly slid open with a _hiss _and both men stepped in. The Plague Doctor wisely stepped out of their way and allowed them to yank Carter off the table. His eyes never left the young man as both guards dragged him out. Carter looked over his shoulder and, for a split second, his eyes met 49's.

...

Days had gone by since his encounter with SCP-049. Something about the Plague Doctor had changed something in Carter. The young man was actually tested to see what could've caused the Doctor's "cure" to be ineffective towards him. It knocked him out, yes, and gave him a headache that hurt like hell, but it didn't kill him.

_Unless it's slower for me and I could be dying now... _He thought to himself bitterly as he stared silently up at the ceiling of his cell. His cellmate was testing with an SCP. But it been several hours since he last saw him. _Lucky bastard probably got himself killed. It's for the best._

Carter rolled onto his side and faced the wall next. The cells had belonged to past D-class personnel. Some easily left their marks behind by carving things into the walls with homemade knives or their nails. Most of them were tally marks counting down the days until they were set free after a month of testing in this hellhole. But judging by the rumors he'd heard from MTF soldiers outside his cell, it isn't the type of freedom he bargained for.

"I'm so fucking bored..." he sighed softly. Slowly closing his eyelids and allowed himself to drift into a peaceful slumber.

_Whoooooooooooooooaaaaaarrrrrhhhh!_

"Ack! Fuck!" the young man fell off his bed from the initial shock of the alarm suddenly going off. The power went out and red lights were blaring outside his cell.

**"WARNING: 173 CONTAINMENT BREACH. WARNING: 173 CONTAINMENT BREACH. WARNING: 173 CONTAINMENT BREACH..." **A computerized male voice boomed through the speakers. Drowning out the shrieking alarms that went off.

Carter crawled back slightly when his cell door suddenly opened. He spotted a few D-class personnel running by his cell.

_Looks like we're early, _he thought before he helped himself to his feet. He poked his head out of his cell to check if the cost was clear for him to make a run for it as well. Taking a deep breath, Carter bolted out of his cell and ran in the direction the inmates from earlier ran in. Guided by the flashing red lights, Carter made his way out of the dormitory and into the cafeteria.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The usually shy and quiet young man made his way down an aisle of tables that still had trays of hot food resting on the surface before pushing open the kitchen doors. Inside, pots of boiling water and food cooking in the oven were also present in the emptiness. Carter snatched up a kitchen knife as he made his way through. Just for self-defense purposes.

He soon made it out of the kitchen and into a part of the building he's never been to. It was a hall that led to a small room; which led to other halls as well. By this time the entire facility itself was overrun with both keter and euclid SCPs. The darkness didn't help either. Carter's left hand was flat against the wall as he made his way down a dark corridor. Occasionally jumping from hissing pipes or his shoes pressing against something.

_I better find a way out soon before I decide to fucking kill myself, _Carter thought. The darkness was rather frustrating to walk through. Especially with his long bangs in the way. He nearly fell on his side when his hand was no longer against the wall. Carter reached out and felt a cool metal surface against his skin.

_An elevator!_

The young man grinned sheepishly to himself before he pressed the red button. The doors opened and Carter was greeted by light. He happily stepped in and watched the doors close. Leaving him in the warm embrace of the white light that now enveloped him. He could just taste his freedom at the tip of his tongue. To feel the wind brush against his hair. The warm sunlight against his face. All of that shattered when he realized the elevator was going down instead of up.

"Goddamn it..." And just when he thought he was going to have a chance to go home. Carter was greeted by darkness as soon as the elevator stopped. He allowed the doors to close behind him right after he stepped out of the elevator. He was alone in the darkness once more. Using his hand to feel his way through, Carter cautiously walked down the dark hall.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, He stumbled upon a familiar cell: SCP-049. He felt a shiver run down my spine. He hasn't forgotten about the event. There were times where he actually wished 49's so called "cure" actually did kill him. The young man made his way into the dark room. To one side he managed to make out what looked like a desk with a computer. He then approached the open cell door and poked his head through. Under one of the few working lights that relied on a backup generator was the operation table he had woken up on before. A shiver shot down his spine and he quickly looked away.

_W-where the fuck is that crazy doctor? _ He thought.

A sharp pain suddenly erupted from his neck and Carter gagged as the anesthetic liquid was injected into his system. His vision started to blur as he struggled to stand on both feet. It wasn't long before he fell to the floor and started to fade in and out of consciousness. The last thing he felt before blacking out was being lifted off the ground.

...

49 gazed at the sleeping man silently from his chair. Occasionally reaching out to rub his thumb against the fragile soft flesh of his cheek. Just to make sure his cure would come into effect. He was both pleased and disappointed when it didn't work once more.

"So young..." he sighed as he ran a slender finger down the young man's jaw; deciding to remove both of his gloves. He had no plans to kill the young man. Oh, no. He was rather fascinated by the young human. He wanted to know why his cure wasn't effective on him. He wanted to know more about the human himself. When he gently brushed one of the long bangs aside, the man stirred.

"Nnnnnh..."

"Ah. You're waking up." the Doctor said smoothly. Standing up from his seat to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Who...what...?" Carter wanted all of what happened to be a dream. But as soon as he heard the Doctor's voice, he knew he was in reality again.

"I do apologize about earlier." the Doctor gazed at the man as he propped himself up on both wrists. "I couldn't come up with a proper approach."

Carter narrowed his eyes at the Plague Doctor and frowned. "Riiiight." he spat sarcastically.

49 remained unphased. Instead he reach out his hand to gently caress the young man's cheek. Carter pulled away nervously. Feeling very...awkward.

"Relax." the Doctor said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's not what you did last time and earlier." Carter muttered.

The Doctor didn't reply. He had no intentions on harming the human before him. He pressed his bare hand against the soft flesh. Slender fingers pressing against the fragile skin. Carter shivered at the cold touch.

"Stand up." the Doctor suddenly ordered, "I wish to examine you."

Carter blinked a few times. Not quite getting what the doctor just asked of him. "W-what?" he asked.

"Stand up." the Doctor had all the time in the world. He pulled his hand away from the man's face and folded his arms over his chest.

Carter threw the covers to the side and nervously got out of bed. He'd resist, but he was in the presence of a very dangerous SCP. He didn't want to take any risks. He stood under the light that was present in the room. Standing as tall and straight as he could.

"Good." the Doctor said in a pleased tone, "Now strip."

"What?!" Carter screamed. Eyes widened in horror. "No! There's no way in fucking hell I would do _that _for you!"

The Plague Doctor narrowed his eyes at the young man and stood up as well. "_Strip_ or _die_." he spoke in a cold, demanding tone of voice Carter never heard before.

As much as he would rather much die right now; he didn't want 49 to be the one to kill him. With hesitant, Carter gripped the zipper of his jumpsuit and slowly zipped down. 49 watched with observational eyes as he shrugged the jumpsuit off. The young man now stood in his white shirt and shorts. Carter he looked at the Doctor hesitantly, but he knew he wasn't done. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor with his jumpsuit. Gripping the waist band of his shorts he pulled them down along with his briefs.

49 slowly trailed his eyes up and down the young body before him. He walked around the man shivering. Taking in every detail the human had to offer. "Good." he said, "Now lay back in my bed."

Carter bit his tongue and silently did what he was told without question. Crawling onto the mattress and splaying himself out. He felt sweat run down his brow when the SCP walked over and crawled into bed with him. Sitting up on his knees. "My..." he purred as he trailed his eyes down the body slowly, "Such a slender physique you have."

A small blush appeared on Carter's cheeks and he felt the urge to curl up into a ball just to hide himself from those cold grey eyes. Yes, he was a slim man. Even being mistaken for a women on a few occasions. Even his eyes had a feminine feel to them. He suddenly let out a sharp gasp of surprise when he felt something long and wet suddenly trail down the inner thigh of his right leg. He didn't even _want _to know what it was. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

"Do not be alarmed..." 49 whispered as he shrugged his black cloak off. Revealing his black clothing. "I wish to try an experiment. You've managed to catch my interest, young'un. There is something about you that quite fascinates me. My cure had no effect on you. So I wish to find out why."

"I-I don't know!" Carter stammered. Was this really happening? Is this SCP going to do what he thinks he's going to do?

"I must know what is in your body that prevents my cure from working. So I must find your weakness. All humans have a weakness after all."

"N-no!"

"Roll over." the Doctor said bluntly. Straight forward and demanding.

"No! This can't be fucking happening!" Carter attempted to sit up, but was suddenly pinned back down. 49's slender hands wrapped tightly around his delicate wrists.

"I do not wish to hurt you, young'un." 49 said in a comforting voice, "But I will use force if I must."

Carter struggled and squirmed, but 49 had him in a vice-grip. He could actually feel the nails of those slim fingers digging into his pale, fragile skin.

"Now...roll over." 49 repeated calmly.

Tears brimming his foam-green eyes, Carter did what he was told as soon as he felt the tight grip on his wrists loosen. The hands had left their mark on his skin. 49 straddled himself on his slender waist and slowly ran his fingers down the young man's spine in a feather-like touch. Carter felt a chill down his back. He whimpered when he felt the wet thing nudged one of his butt cheeks.

Carter fought the urge to purge when he felt a nauseating feeling in his stomach. He then felt the Doctor gently caress the back of his head. His fingers gently playing with his curls as he brought his face to his ear.

"Forgive me...if this is your first time..." he whispered with hidden remorse in his tone.

A tear ran down Carter's cheek. It was his first time. He never believed he would lose his virginity to another man. No, scratch that, an SCP. He let out a shakey cry when he felt the hard rod suddenly penetrate his small hole. He heard 49 mutter a curse above him.

"Are all humans this tight?" he grunted to himself. He then let out a long sigh when he finally got in. Feeling the silky heat around him as the walls closed in. "Tell me...young'un..." he panted, "Tell me...what brought you here...in the first place..."

Carter swallowed a sob that threatened to escape. With tears of shame running down his cheeks, he replied. "I-I was b-blamed for the d-death o-of m-my sistERRRRR!" he screamed when the SCP pulled out before slamming back in. Carter's lips quivered.

"Ah..." 49 said as he rolled his hips. "Why is that, young'un?"

"E-everyone thought I k-killed her..."

"Did you?"

"No!" Carter snapped. Glaring up at the SCP with angry tears pouring out of his eyes like a endless waterfall. "I-It was on her wedding day..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Oh, man. I'm really nervous right now." a young brunette said as she stood at the top of the steps. Gripping her bouquet of white roses tightly in her gloved hands._

_Carter patted his sister's back and gave her a comforting smile. "Relax." he said, "Everything will be just fine. You look great!"_

_"I've been told that a shit load of times, Carter." the bride sighed mournfully, "But thanks."_

_"You need to stop worrying. That's your problem." _

_His sister looked up at him with a frown on her face. Jade green eyes narrowing slightly. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in a slightly bitter tone._

_"You worry too much." Carter replied. "You can never seem to enjoy yourself without worrying too much. You always have such a negative attitude about things going and such. You need to learn to just stop the worrying and enjoy the day. This is your wedding for goodness sake! Keep your chin up and smile for everyone."_

_"..." the brunette smiled a small smile. "Thanks Carter." she said, "That's exactly what I needed to hear right now." She turned to the steps and took a deep breath. "Oh yeah! About what I said earlier..."_

_"Relax." Carter placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "It's in the past now. Head downstairs and make everyone proud!"_

_The brunette nodded before turning back to the spiral staircase and took her first steps down. The bride wasn't use to wearing heels. Plus the steps had a red carpet running down. Carter watched from the top. About halfway, however, disaster struck. His sister hadn't been paying attention on where she stepped and suddenly fell forward. _

_"Monica!" Carter screamed. He watched his young sister tumble down the remaining steps. There was a sickening snap before she landed at the bottom with a "thud". "Monica! Monica!" Carter frantically dashed down the stairs until he finally reached the bottom. His heart suddenly stopped at the site._

_His sister's head was bent in an odd angle while her limbs were spread out and crooked. A heel layed not too far away. A pool of blood began to form around the broken skull. The look in her eyes were glassy and hollow. "M-Monica..." Carter fell on his knees right by his sister's body. Tears silently flowing down his face. "No..."_

_*Flashback ends*_

"So...it was an accident."

Carter tearfully bobbed his head. "H-her husband f-found me with her b-body. I was holding her h-heel and he must've thought I k-killed her with it. E-everyone knew we had a a-argument earlier."

"But you made up."

"Yes..." Carter whimpered. Letting out a squeak of pain when the hard rod thrusting in and out of him struck his "sweet" spot. "E-everyone thought that I must've been so angry with her that I decided to finally k-kill her. But it wasn't true! I-I loved my sister! I-I would never do anything to hurt her...never..."

49 continued to buck his hips forward as the man sobbed quietly in the pillow. A realization suddenly hit him and he smiled sadly behind his mask.

_Poor child..., _he thought fondly.

The reason why he sensed the disease in him wasn't because of the crime that actually didn't happen, but it was because of the guilt he felt towards himself. He blamed himself for his sister's death. He hated himself for not doing anything to save her. Yes. It was the guilt that plagued him.

Carter cried for the rest of the hour as the SCP continued his "experiment". It was painful, yet pleasurable. He saw it as a kind of punishment, but also an act of comfort as well. It felt like forever until they both reached completion and fell on the now wet bed. Carter was covered in a thin coat of sweat. Tears still running down his face and hitting the pillow his face was pressed against. The Plague Doctor, however, was quick to recover from the event and calming pulled up his pants as though it never happened.

"My little pet..." he murmured as he wrapped his black cloak around them. Blanketing their bodies as he held the broken man closely. Caressing his sweaty auburn colored hair.

"P-pet?" Carter managed to spit out. Feeling completely drained and exhausted.

"Now I understand why my cure has no effect on you." the Doctor said smoothly. "However, I've developed a sense of affection towards you. You've been wrongfully imprisoned and brought here to die. Here you are, broken and betrayed. And seeing that you are not affected by my touch in any means; I will keep you here much longer then I originally intended."

Carter's eyes widened. "N-no..." he wanted to resist. But he had no more strength left in him. All of it had been used up.

"Fear not, love..." 49 brushed away some of the long bangs that hid his eyes from him. "I will protect you from those with the disease. I always protect what is dear to me. I won't let them hurt you. Never."

Carter's eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to stay awake. Despite all that has happened, he had no intentions on staying with this quack doctor. He wanted to escape. He wanted his freedom back! "I...just...wanna...go...home..." he said before succumbing to his exhaustion and falling into a deep sleep. His cheek pressed against the Doctor's chest and listening to the soothing rhythm of his beating heart.

"Love..." 49 caressed the young man's face, "You _are _home."

...

_Dr. (Bleep)'s log_

_Today the entire SCP Foundation lost power that resulted in the escape of multiple keter and euclid SCPs. All were recaptured and contained in their respective cells with some casualties. D-class personnel who attempted to escape were immediately neutralized. Those who were found in hiding were returned to their cells. However, D-10294 was unaccounted for and the perimeter outside of the facility was searched. It wasn't until a MTF soldier found the young man in SCP-049's cell. When I arrived on the scene I was surprised to find him wrapped in what appeared to be SCP-049's cloak. He appeared to be in a deep state of sleep and was obvious to our presence. _

_049 was there as well. One arm wrapped protectively around the man's waist and appeared to actually be glaring at us. When approached to retrieve the man, 049 suddenly become hostile. Killing one of our men and injuring two. When asked, 049 demanded that D-10294 stay in his custody. His attitude at the time is one I would compare to that of a mother bear protecting her cubs. We are currently trying to find methods of retrieving the young man without any damage being done._

_Log ends._

End...is it?

**X.X**

**For anyone who is wondering about the comic I found on Deviantart, or has actually seen it, I had no intentions on stealing any lines or scenes from it. -.- **

**The character present in the comic clearly isn't a guy. It took me a while to realize that. And I'm pretty sure there is no romantic relationship involved either. But I do apologize for the OOC SCP-049. And no, I do not own the comic I saw on Deviantart.**

**Edit 6/12/2016: This fanfic is a mistake ._.**


End file.
